


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-18

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 小狼要被孕期憋死了(>﹏<)





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-18

小惠起了个大早，去书房把光一叫醒。  
他打算避开堂本剛，趁着天蒙蒙亮的时候跟光一偷偷溜出院门去学校。  
光一睡眼惺忪地揉着头发，穿着小惠的备用校服上了学。  
还有一个多月就毕业了，在学校已经没什么任务可做，准备直升本校大学部的同学每天优哉游哉，放学以后去ktv吃甜品打电动抓娃娃，和好友挥霍着高中最后的时光；像光一这种打算考外校的同学，就日日做习题，找老师问习题，教室对他们来讲已经成了自习室和辅导班。  
正是因为这样，光一一直都是踩点进教室，突然偏离自己的生物钟被提前吵醒，他还是蛮不习惯。  
“干嘛啊……怎么这么早？”光一面对朋友的时候和面对剛完全不同，故意发着轻微的起床气。  
小惠也不往心里去，他先是给光一系着校服领带，然后把准备好的湿毛巾丢在光一手里：“快擦擦脸，精神一下，等下记得去刷牙。要趁我爸没醒的时候赶紧出去啊……不然他又生气，气坏了肚子里的妹妹。”  
光一听到关于剛的事情，整个人像被按下了乖乖开关，顺从照做。  
两个人轻轻关上了房门，一溜小跑出了大门。  
剛一夜没怎么睡，冷着脸站在窗边看到了这一切。  
两个小孩却还为自己成功逃出而沾沾自喜。  
“时间还早，我们去咖啡店吃点东西吧。”小惠拉着光一的袖子说着。已经很久没跟好朋友一起上学了，他情绪高涨。  
光一满脑子心事，眼前又堆着如山的压力，没过多久又要参加高考，而他眼前都是剛的影子……他整个人心烦意乱，小惠的话他左耳进右耳出，机械般点了点头。  
咖啡厅里，惠坐在光一对面，看着他人在心不在的那副魂不守舍的模样，又开始安慰了起来：“哎呀……你别闹心了，我爸就是闹小脾气，你又不是不知道他，过几天就好了，这几天先顺着他来吧。”  
光一心里有不能说的苦衷，却还是食不知味地听着，吃了早饭后又如行尸走肉一般去了学校，直到开始做题的那一刻才真的有片刻不会去想剛。  
下午一放学，光一就归心似箭地跟小惠回了家。  
这一整天他已经决定好了，晚上无论如何都要跟父母说清楚，不能用这种方法来要挟自己的恋人和感情。  
回到宅子，小惠一如往常上楼看看爸爸的情况。  
打开卧室门却发现空无一人。  
以往爸爸不在家的话都会给自己留言的，小惠划开手机，却发现没有新消息。  
他满腹狐疑发过去了一条：“爸爸你去哪了？”  
却毫无回音。  
情急之下他直接打电话过去，也无人接听。  
小惠神色慌张地下了楼，光一一脸期待地迎了上去。  
“怎么样？剛还好吗？”光一紧张地用手搓着校裤侧边工整的缝线，天真地想着能今晚就把眼前的这个问题解决掉。  
“光一……”小惠带着担心的哭腔，“我爸爸好像离家出走了。”  
光一的脑细胞炸开，这几天发生的事情让他来不及反应：“出走？回他爸妈家了？你问过爷爷奶奶了吗？”  
小惠慌忙拿出手机，打电话给奈良的爷爷奶奶。  
电话接通以后，他又不想惊扰老两口，假装不经意地问了问他们的近况以后，又说了一句：“等我毕业了就回去过寒假哦，和爸爸一起。”  
电话另一头的奶奶喜不自胜，愉悦欢快的嗓音通过电话线传过来：“好啊！你爸爸也好久没回来了，这个臭小子，不知道在干嘛呢！”  
小惠心里一沉，看来爸爸没回奈良。他不动声色挂了电话，面如死灰地走到光一面前，用力捶着光一已经初有形状的胸肌，在光一看来却是不痛不痒：“堂本光一！把我爸还给我！！！”  
光一轻轻钳住小惠挥舞着的细胳膊，自己也有点发懵：“怎么了？他没回老家？那他去哪了啊？”  
“我哪知道啊？他肯定是不想看到你了，怕你来家里找他，他这是特意躲着你呢，你出去，赶紧给我出去！”小惠推着光一往门外走，脸颊由于激动而微微泛红。  
光一双脚扎稳，任凭小惠怎么推都推不动，他等着眼前的好友发完小脾气，接着对他说：“别闹了，现在当务之急是找到他，他还怀着身孕呢，身边没人照顾怎么行？”  
小惠冷静下来，觉得光一言之有理，开始联系起手机通讯录里爸爸的好友们，一个个打过去却毫无结果。  
“杰西！给杰西打了吗？”光一突然想起这个人，剛大可以找到杰西，这人又懂照顾又有好几处房子，想藏个人太容易了。  
小惠摁完烂熟于心的号码，听到忙音才想起来：“杰西去纽约出差了啊，要半个多月才回来呢。爸不可能找他。”  
两个人就这样忙活了一个傍晚，还是没有一点线索。  
光一心不在焉地回了家，计划好的跟父母的谈话也只能搁浅，毕竟要先跟剛商量清楚比较好，现在找不到剛，他更不能轻举妄动。  
他曾以为一切都已经苦尽甘来的。  
剛的身体逐渐变好，自己的成绩稳定，考到东大医学部毫无问题，只等着拿完录取通知书再去领结婚证。  
可为何要遭受这样的无妄之灾。  
以前自己遇到事情，都会跟父母谈心。  
爸妈一直是他的导师和朋友。  
现在因为剛的原因，他甚至连爸妈也不再信任。  
和剛的结合如果经历了这么多磨难和阻碍，对方还会和自己一样想要一直走下去吗？  
谁遇到这种接二连三的波折都得打退堂鼓吧……  
现在媳妇跑了，跑去哪他也不清楚。  
这么大的东京，堂本光一想不出要去哪里捞人。  
他和剛一起去过的地方太少了，甚至除了杰西以外，不认识任何剛身边的朋友或者同事后辈。  
“如果把你找回来，我一定要一起带你去好多好多地方……”光一绝望地想着，又尝试着给剛发了一条消息，依然是未读状态。  
剛其实有仔细思考过自己的去处。  
早上他看着光一和小惠跑出门的背影，默默下了消失一段时间的决心。这样应该可以让光一死心，也能让光一的爸妈别再去打扰小惠。而自己要做的，只是挺着日渐隆起的肚子住到别处罢了。  
如果这样做就能换回大家的和平，剛觉得也算是个划算的交易。  
他首先排除了自己的奈良老家和杰西家。这两个地方都是小惠会第一时间想到的，他自然不会去。  
自己在都内虽然有不少住宅，但就算住过去了也没人照顾。  
剛对自己的身体状况心知肚明，没必要为了躲光一而拿着自己和孩子的生命冒险。  
他翻了翻通讯录，排除了一众已婚已育需要带孩子的朋友，又排除了一部分夜店咖，在看到一个人的名字时眼前一亮。  
他没在乎时间早不早，直接一个电话拨了过去。  
电话那头的人声音温柔清爽：“剛桑？怎么想起找我？”  
剛开门见山：“辰巳，我怀孕了。”语气黏腻，又带着点撒娇。剛故意用这种语气讲话，他心思婉转，知道用这种口吻让对方帮忙办事百试百灵。  
辰巳的心尖被剛的娇声挠得痒痒，他笑着回应：“怎么，难道是我的？”反正这种口头便宜不占白不占，辰巳想着，语气轻佻。  
“去你的，”剛回复道，却没有生气的意思，“你最近有空吗？我需要人照顾，情况比较特殊，可以的话见面聊吧。”  
辰巳没有二话，直接应了下来，从被窝里爬起来开车到剛家接人。  
剛简单装了几件衣服和鞋子，带着小号行李箱，轻装出门，上了辰巳的车，绝尘而去。  
辰巳是剛熟识的老友。剛还在设计圈摸爬滚打的时候，辰巳是刚开始实习的时尚杂志编辑。  
辰巳大胆用了剛的设计作品套在了自家模特身上，虽然没有让剛一炮而红，但着实是从那时开始才逐渐被世人熟知。  
也是因为捧红了剛，辰巳证明了自己的眼光毒辣，只用了八年就爬上了总编的位置。  
一起在各自领域往上爬的时间里，辰巳大胆又热烈地对剛进行无数次的示爱。  
刚和辰巳认识的时候，剛看他的外表以为对方和自己一样都是omega，于是动作不避嫌，一起工作到凌晨，两人甚至一度勾肩搭背。  
辰巳心知道剛误会了自己的性别，却没有开口说破，而是一直这样享受着剛的亲近。  
直到有一天，辰巳在办公室突然喘着粗气把剛压到办公桌上，低声问他：“堂本剛，你到底知不知道我其实是alpha？”  
和辰巳嬉闹着的剛，笑容僵在脸上，仓皇逃窜。  
那之后过了一年多，两个人在业内酒会上又偶然遇到，剛红着脸避开辰巳欲念明显的目光，可对方却大大方方地走过去打招呼：“干嘛？假装不认识我？”  
“没有……”剛一时口拙，不停小口抿着杯里的香槟。  
“少喝点，你酒量不好。”辰巳温柔地看着他慌张的样子，低声劝阻着，“不用怕我，我不会做伤害你的事。”  
剛的心如小鹿乱撞，他说不清自己对辰巳到底是什么情感。  
“有需要我的地方随时找我啊，无论是否和工作有关……”辰巳语带保留，宽慰着剛，自己那天着实把他吓坏了吧。  
“还是好朋友吗？”剛的双眼笑出大大的卧蚕，问着辰巳。  
“当然，可还是喜欢你。”辰巳用词大胆直接。  
“唔……那你就做我的追随者好了。”剛换了一杯软饮，调皮地回应着。  
“遵命。”辰巳右手搭在左肩，轻轻向前俯身。  
自那以后，两个人才逐渐变成了当下这种关系：辰巳无数次地公开或私下表白，剛无数次地拒绝，偶尔约个饭或者一起参加朋友聚会，就这样把相处的日子抻着过，时间走到了现在。  
剛知道当总编的人都忙到脚不踮地，可他除了辰巳真的没人可找了。  
“你工作……会不会被我打扰？”剛坐在副驾驶，弱弱地问到。一夜没睡的他脸色苍白，眼睛泛红，身子薄薄一片，看起来弱不经风，惹人怜爱的样子仿佛犯下滔天大错都能被原谅，宽大的披肩包裹住他的上半身，斜靠在副驾驶座位上的神情对辰巳来说好似罂粟，散着诱惑的香。  
“不会，攒了六七年的年假没用过，现在可以全用在你身上。”辰巳一点都不想拒绝剛的任何请求，别管孩子是谁的，能和剛独处就是一种突如其来的中彩。  
“那多不好意思……”剛垂下眼帘，不无忧伤又满满歉意地说着，“你应该拿年假去度假的啊。”  
“和你在一起就是度假了，”辰巳把车稳稳地停在公寓的地下车库，越过手刹车去帮剛解开安全带。突如其来的身体接近让剛上身挺直僵硬，辰巳已然察觉到，摁开了剛的安全带又回到了座位上，“或者你想去哪里？我带你去。”辰巳说着，打开车门下了车，绕了一圈去帮剛开车门。  
两人一前一后走在去电梯的路上，辰巳拎着剛的行李走在他身后：“那么怕我吗？我不会那么冲动的。”想到刚才剛的瞬间僵直，辰巳不禁有点想笑，“你以前不是这样的啊，来者不拒，怎么，从良了？”他和老友开着无伤大雅的玩笑。  
“烦人呢你……”剛娇声开口，杏眼佯怒地瞪着辰巳，“现在是名花有主了，不能跟你像以前那么胡闹了，当然要保持距离。”  
辰巳差点笑出声：“这位先生，听你这么说好像我真的占到什么便宜了似的，我太冤枉了。”  
两人胡乱聊着，进了辰巳的公寓。  
放下剛的行李以后，辰巳坐在沙发上，问着仓皇投奔自己的剛：“讲讲吧，别不明不白地在我家呆着，我心里发毛……是之前内务府那位追你的大臣？”辰巳脑洞大开地问到。  
剛白了他一眼：“我连那人长啥样都记不住了，这都哪跟哪啊……是个高中生。”  
“堂本剛……你真是一鸣惊人啊！一下子搞了个这么大的？”辰巳一副八卦脸看着剛，配上自己迷惑性十足的omega颜，两人仿佛姐妹聊天。  
“你别说啊，让我猜，”辰巳搓着手，激动地说着，“他爸妈不同意，让你跟他分手，然后拉着你去堕胎，你就这么逃了出来，不想被强制堕胎，是吗？”  
剛被他的叙述逗笑：“越说越离谱了你……但前半段确实是对的。”剛接着说完昨晚在光一家发生的一切，辰巳听罢气到想要冲去光一家把他家房顶掀开。  
“你别怕，我现在就是你的娘家，有什么事我帮你扛着，这家人不行，这臭小子能踹赶紧踹掉！”辰巳说着，抬头看到了剛有些犹豫又不舍的表情，“不是吧？有那么喜欢他？！”  
“哎……再喜欢也没用了，我还是小惠至上的。”剛低声说着，怅然若失。  
“那干嘛还要生他的孩子？”辰巳不解，都闹到这个地步了，再生个孩子岂不是更加不清不楚。  
“太喜欢他了吧……我也不知道。”剛揉了揉头发，有些懊恼地说，“我的床铺好了吗？昨晚一夜没睡，现在得赶紧补觉。”  
辰巳殷勤地回答：“铺好了铺好了，你现在去吧，我一整天都陪你，醒了随时叫我。”  
目送着剛进了客卧，辰巳突然觉得自己这个备胎也太够格了，哼着小曲打开了电脑开始处理工作邮件。  
剛睡到晚饭时分才醒，瞟了一眼手机上小惠的未接来电和光一一堆留言，他又心烦意乱地把手机关机。  
他跑出来的时候没带睡衣，直接找了一件辰巳的干净衬衫，光裸着两条白嫩的细腿，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上，走出了房间。  
辰巳远程忙完一天的工作，头昏脑胀，抬头却看到美人睡醒的慵懒模样，又真空穿着自己的衣服，整个人异常振奋：“干嘛这么诱惑我？不怕我吃了你吗？”  
“不怕，我现在有身孕，这就是我的保护盾，”剛毫不在意跟他调着情，自然地打开冰箱给自己倒了一杯牛奶，“过几天有空陪我做产检吗？”  
“当然，我明天就打年假报告，今天做了些收尾工作……从明天开始就彻底属于你了。”辰巳收起电脑，边说边套上外套：“走吧？出去吃饭。”  
“不想出去……不做给我吃吗？”剛软乎乎地靠在走廊的墙角，歪着头问着他。  
“我的祖宗，你看看冰箱里哪还有材料啊？”辰巳有些哭笑不得。  
剛继续撒着娇：“想吃你做的饭了……”辰巳虽然是独居的单身，却有一手从爸爸那里继承的好厨艺，家里是开餐馆的他，从小就在后厨里耳濡目染，做起料理来无师自通，剛和光一认识之前，还时不时来辰巳家蹭饭。  
辰巳拿他没办法：“好，我去买材料。”  
剛也不好意思让对方因为自己这么忙活，披上围巾主动说：“那我跟你一起去。”  
辰巳的公寓在名人扎堆的一栋楼里，大家就算是在电梯里碰面看到对方和什么人在一起，也不过是心照不宣地保守秘密。楼里安保完备，是没被狗仔娱记染指过的地方。正因如此，剛在这里也很有安全感。这比自己的家好多了，因为全日本的吃瓜群众基本上都知道堂本剛住在东京塔旁。  
剛没有便装，直接大剌剌地出了门。  
公寓旁边就有一家二十四小时营业的超市，两个人没开车，就着夜色走了过去。  
剛在超市的货架中穿梭着，辰巳拿着购物篮在后面一路紧跟，两人轻快地聊着天，辰巳说话幽默，逗得剛甜笑连连。  
“有什么很快能做好的？肚子好饿……”剛转了个身，水汪汪的大眼睛楚楚可怜看着对方。  
“咖喱啊，咖喱很快做好，选点肉和蔬菜就好啦。”这套柔情攻势对辰巳很受用，完全不在乎眼前的人是怀着孩子跟男友吵架才想起来找自己的。  
一想到咖喱，剛又想起了和光一的初见。  
半大的小伙子看起来粗线条，料理的时候却是细心又专业，滚刀块切得熟练漂亮，肉类的去腥也轻车熟路。光一当时把所有的食材都在料理机里打碎，然后用小火和咖喱块一起满满熬，最后浇在米饭上，剛心满意足地吃光了两份。  
之后的日子，他好多次还想让光一再给自己做一顿咖喱，可两个人一起面对的事情却接踵而至，直至今日他都没再吃过光一做的饭。  
想到这里，剛又有点小低落，可随即就勉强挤出来了个笑：“那就吃咖喱吧。”  
辰巳看在眼里，却没继续追问，两个人拿着不多的食材回了家。  
“小惠知道你在这里吗？”辰巳边切菜边问。  
“不知道，这臭小孩和那个人是一伙的。”剛想起小惠对自己的“背叛”，有点伤心，嘴角下撇。  
辰巳被他的措辞逗笑：“看来小惠对他挺满意。”  
“可不是嘛，两个人好到穿一条裤子！”剛想到早上仓皇逃窜的两个小小的背影，就更生气了。  
辰巳笑着听他发小脾气，坐着咖喱，也不怎么搭茬。  
吃好了晚饭，剛又回房间睡觉。  
怀孕到这个时期，其实是很能睡的。只是剛昨晚心烦意乱，又不得不面对要失去光一的处境，居然失眠了一整夜。  
今天到了辰巳这里，他整个人又放松了下来，吃得饱睡得香。  
静谧又放松的时间没有持续多。  
剛在辰巳家里的第三天，起床的时候辰巳还在睡着，他不忍打扰对方，自己下楼买牛奶，迷迷糊糊看到超市门口站着一个神似光一的人。黑色羽绒服，黑色毛线帽，细细的两条腿被牛仔裤包着，一双黑色乐福鞋。  
剛有点轻微近视，这天出门又没戴眼镜，转念一想，光一的家离这里有四十分钟的车程，哪有这么巧的事情，于是继续往超市门口走。  
剛的脚步逐渐走近，看清对方的样子以后整个人镇住了。  
他本能地想要往反方向跑，却被那人紧紧抓住了手腕。  
“光一……”剛小声说着，明明自己才是那个被迫离家出走的受害者，此刻却像是做坏事被抓包的小孩。  
“跑什么？”光一一把把剛拉到怀里，双臂紧紧地箍住他的上身，刚起床没什么力气的人被这一套动作弄得跑都跑不掉。他开始后悔，为什么不把辰巳叫醒，自己非要下楼来干什么。  
带着懊恼和被发现藏身之处的尴尬感，剛情急之下眼泪被逼了出来。  
光一一看到这种场景，眼神温柔得化成一滩水，拇指摩挲着剛的肩膀，连声安抚：“哎呀怎么哭了啊……对不起宝宝，这几天好吗？有没有想吐不舒服？”  
剛不无绝望地沉浸在光一的温柔乡之中，这个人自己是不是永远无法逃离了？  
光一不顾周围的人来人往，直接把剛揽到羽绒服里，剛窄窄的身子钻进宽大的羽绒服，居然也能被包住：“怎么就披了条围巾出来？不怕着凉吗？”  
光一没责备他的不辞而别，也没追问他为什么在这里，仿佛什么事都没发生，就这样一如往常不停安抚着他，仿佛两个人只是一起逛街又走散。  
“你怎么找到我的？”剛在光一的肩膀靠了一会儿，抬起头问到。  
“你不知道吗？小傻子……”光一温柔地笑着，打开了推特，“你俩都炎上了……”  
剛凑近一看，内心恨得咬牙切齿，自己和辰巳逛超市的全过程都被八卦网站拍到，整整四十八张图，全都放了出来。  
“宝贝，你好美。”光一一边跟着剛重温着这些图片，一边赞叹着。  
辰巳在卧室里幽幽睡醒，也刷到了这条新闻，本来他还在心里暗自得意，居然又跟喜欢的人一起上了头条，而且还满满都2shot，可仔细一看文案，又郁闷了：《做不成恋人也能做朋友：辰巳堂本甜笑逛超商》。  
文章不止写了辰巳没戏，还特意提及：据关系者透露，曾和堂本剛夜宿酒店的杰西，已经另有年轻新欢，而剛目前也在进行另一段感情。  
吃瓜群众几乎炸锅了，因为不到一年前看到的杰西堂本双人图简直锤得不能再锤，两人也曾经大方认爱，怎么突然就分道扬镳？  
剛内心平静地看完这条八卦，已经懒得反驳小道说出的这些真真假假的料了。  
“我就是看了这些图找到了这间店，本来以为会等好几天才能见到你，没想到这么快就被我等到。”光一长舒了一口气，“我打算跟我爸妈说清楚，让他们别这样逼你。”  
“你爸妈才不会听你的呢，你这样一说完他们转身就会继续来为难我，”光一靠在超市门口的墙边，剛继续贪恋着他的体温，没离开这熟悉的怀抱，“所以为了小惠，我不能跟你在一起，你为什么还不停来找我，这样对我们两个人都是折磨。”剛说着，眼眶又渐渐泛红。  
每一次看到恋人的示弱，光一就会毫无原则，他忙不迭地跟剛说：“你不愿意我摊牌，我就直接不在家住了，反正我上了大学也打算搬出来的。”  
剛轻笑着，黏糊糊的声音让人听不出话里的语气：“小惠怎么办？你前脚搬出来你爸妈后脚就跑去对小惠说他是私生子你信不信？”  
光一眉团紧皱，一时之间又走到了死胡同。  
“你快去上学吧，马上要考试了不是吗？好好考。”剛从暖呼呼的怀抱里钻了出来，给光一拉上了羽绒服拉链，又帮他系好了围巾，拍了拍他的肩膀说着，“跑到这里还被你找到，真是无奈死了……也是我太冲动，现在要以你的考试为准，你好好考，考完试我们再商量吧。”剛提出了缓兵之计，给光一喂了一个宽心丸。  
“那这期间不准拉黑我……”光一看剛让了一步，就得寸进尺地撒着娇，“让我陪你去产检……我早早都请好假了。”  
剛怜爱地摸着他的头：“行行行，快去上学吧。”  
回到辰巳的公寓，辰巳忧心忡忡地迎上前去，把新闻给他看：“你看这个了吗？怎么办？”  
剛嘴角挂着玩味的笑：“怎么，不想跟我牵扯到一起了？”  
辰巳嘿嘿一笑，摸着后脑勺：“我倒是无所谓，怕你那边难做，”说着他又看了一眼新闻，“何况这也没写我什么……”  
剛小口啜着买回来的牛奶：“我也无所谓，只是那孩子看了报道，刚在超市门口把我给堵住了。”  
辰巳听到突然紧张：“怎么？他没对你怎样吧？伤害你没有？”说着就仔细端详起剛的样子，一副想要验伤的表情。  
剛被他逗乐：“神经……怎么会啊，我们聊得挺好的。”  
辰巳看到剛的表情不乏甜蜜，一脸狐疑地问剛：“你们现在就是硬生生被拆散的罗密欧和朱丽叶吧？”  
“辰巳你赶紧把说的话收回去！”剛做出凶巴巴的表情，“罗密欧和朱丽叶多不吉利啊！”  
辰巳见状，坐到餐桌旁认真地问剛：“喂，既然这样干嘛不把他抢回来？小惠那边有很多处理方法的啊。”  
“我在想呢……”剛沉思着回复说，“你怎么回事，帮你情敌。”这种时候剛还不忘开辰巳的玩笑。  
“哪就情敌了，让我见一眼，说不定还是我的菜呢。”辰巳轻佻地回答着，这种时候他和剛已经是同一个战线的人，当初的心动已经逐渐溶于剛的每次拒绝中，死缠烂打的追求早就变成了一起走过的人生羁绊。现在他的目标就是让剛肚子里的小家伙儿生出来能看到亲爹。  
剛正想着要不要睡个回笼觉，小惠就一个电话打了过来：“爸爸！您这次太任性了，我都要急疯了！”从光一那里知道了爸爸的去处，小惠又忍不住打了个电话过来。  
剛在这头好生哄着，哄了半个多小时才让小惠从快要哭了的绝望语气破涕为笑。最后又跟小惠约好晚上就回家，这才彻底安抚了自己的小孩。  
剛冷静下来想了一想，自己也是当局者迷了，在商界摸爬滚打这么多年，他堂本剛并不是没见过这种事情。只是这次发生在光一父母身上，他彻底乱了阵脚。退一万步讲，他家的儿子现在牢牢被攥在自己手里，自己做绝一点把小惠弄出国或者换掉电话甚至改个名，都可行。  
让他放弃光一，他还是做不到。  
想通了这点，剛对辰巳说：“我都不好意思讲……”  
辰巳看着他那副欲言又止的样子，了然地说：“想回家了？”  
剛有点脸红：“嗯……孩子想我。”  
辰巳笑了笑：“接你那天就知道你早晚得回去。走吧，祖宗！”  
平平稳稳把剛送回家，辰巳在剛临下车的时候对他说：“我有一个要求。”  
“你说。”剛站在车门边应着。  
“和好了以后让我见见那孩子，我也死个明白。”辰巳说着，有些伤感。半真半假追了这么多年的堂本剛，如今终于要嫁给别人了。  
“谢谢你，辰巳，一定。”剛真诚地说着，头也不回地进了大门。  
一回到家，他就去书房处理这几天的未读邮件。  
最新发来的一条十分显眼，点开一看，他整个人僵在电脑前面。  
对方的标题很直白：堂本剛先生，这些照片你愿意用多少钱来买？  
剛手指微微颤着，点开了图片，一百多张的连拍，是早上光一把自己抱在怀里的照片。  
如果不考虑拍照人的居心叵测，真是一组甜蜜又动人的情侣日常照。  
光一低头看着他的眼神，仅仅只是从侧面拍，都露出了要揉进骨头里的疼爱。  
自己现在站在画面外面看，才注意到面对光一时候的无限安心感。  
剛有些窃喜，他和光一的偷拍照越来越好看；  
又很无奈，这已经成为狗仔娱记赚取外快的工具了吗？  
他内心并没有什么波动，点开邮件的那一刻心里就已经平静如水。  
也正是因为这份这段期间难得的冷静，剛明白了自己需要怎么做。  
他把邮件里留下的电话号码顺着打过去：“五千万。”  
对方语气温文尔雅，并不如所作所为那样下三滥：“堂本先生，这组照片什么分量，您不会不知道吧？”  
剛沉着地回答着：“我知道，给你五千万，并且允许你发出去，这就是我这边开出来的条件。”  
对方被这个条件搞得有点措手不及：“您没搞错吧？允许我发？”  
剛在电话那头轻轻点了点头：“钱我明天就可以给你，你三个月以后发。必须发，知道吗？而且……”剛顿了顿，“如果有任何人联系你，要给你钱，你就拒收，如果不拒收，我这边你一分都拿不到，被我发现你拿了别人的钱，我会把这套图自己爆出去……而且不会有人像我这么大方。我现在已经半退休了，报道出去对我没有任何不良影响，所以你必须跟我合作。”  
狗仔没想到自己还能这样光明正大地收两茬钱，剛这里敲诈一笔，媒体那边再赚一笔，说不定还能因此名声大噪。他想也没想地答应了：“堂本先生是爽快人，我答应你。”  
剛撂下电话，拿着笔记本电脑就开车去了光一家。  
光一的爸妈看到来人是堂本剛，表情有些慌乱，但马上就镇静下来：“堂本先生来找我们是有好消息？”  
剛难得地做出示弱的表情：“您两位不也是堂本嘛……我来给二位看点东西。”  
说着，剛打开电脑里的照片：“今天早上光一找到我……我都躲到朋友家里来，他还是找到了。”剛把图片放大，给光一爸妈看了看背景里的超市。光爸光妈这几天一直刷剛相关的新闻，肯定也是第一时间就知道剛和辰巳被拍的事。  
“所以，只要我活着一天，以我的身份，光一就不会找不到我。”剛的表情有些决绝，“除非我死，但光一会恨你们一辈子。那个时候你们才知道什么叫真正的失去了儿子。”剛的语气波澜不惊，仿佛在说一个八杆子打不到的人，就这样叙述完了自己的心情。  
但平静语言里的一丝狠意和恨意，还是把光一爸妈给吓到了。  
三个人沉默了一会儿，光妈出来打圆场：“这不是还留了电话吗，我们打电话过去吧，要多少钱我们给。”  
剛点了点头：“行，你们可能不知道，大概九个月前，我和光一就被拍了一次，当时我出了一个亿才买下来。这种事情也没必要骗你们，”剛找了出来当时的邮件，“就是这组，可以看看时间，现在这套图都没曝光。”  
光妈心里一惊，看来自己的儿子比自己想象的陷得还要深。  
她试着把电话打过去，可惜对方一如剛安排好的那样，不接受不明人士的转账付款。  
光一爸妈有些六神无主：“堂本先生，您可以联系这个人付钱吗？付多少我们再给你。”  
剛轻蔑一笑：“就算你们真给我钱，我也不会要的……不过这样有意义吗？”  
光妈没反应过来：“什么？”  
“这样你威胁我，我又被狗仔拿着照片要挟，彼此都有把柄攥在其他人手里，有意义吗？”剛有些伤感地说着，“我怎么会害他……我从一开始就在保护他，我们在一起这段时间，他没学坏，成绩没下降，大家何苦又像现在这样彼此为难？”  
剛看到光一爸妈陷入了沉思，趁热打铁继续说：“我的身体条件有点特殊，如果真的去堕胎，也不太活得成……我不只是为了自己，我是想让光一以后无论如何都会是爱你们的。我也是做爸爸的，孩子如果不再爱自己，那种痛苦多少钱和名利都弥补不了。”  
光爸光妈被剛说得有些不好意思，整件事情确实是自己小人之心。  
剛看了出来，继续说着，“我不会因为这个讨厌你们的，以后孩子出生了，还要叫你们爷爷奶奶，我保护了你们的小孩，我也想让你们对我的小孩手下留情。”  
一番话说完，光妈已经流出眼泪来，光爸的眼眶也开始泛红。  
剛主动过去抱住了光妈：“别哭，我们做父母的，不就是想让孩子好好的……”说到这里，剛自己也哽咽了。  
光爸看着他们，很动容：“哎……罢了罢了，以后都是一家人了。”  
剛心里一动。  
“不过还是考完试再结婚，知道吗？”光爸不放心地补上了一句。  
“一定，到时候什么事都跟您两位商量。”剛已经是一副乖巧孝顺的儿媳模样了，“照片的事情我会处理的，他们只是想要钱，不想找麻烦。”剛让光一爸妈放了心，才开车回了家。  
回到驾驶座上，剛一身冷汗。  
刚才的对话是押上自己的幸福和小惠的快乐，全程故作镇静，其实要紧张死了。  
好在终于暂时安抚了光一爸妈。  
他坐在车里给光一发了一条信息：堂本光一，你父母同意了。你又欠了我一次。  
剛在第二天一早，就把转账记录发给了光爸光妈，照片的事情看起来又告一段落。  
光一也没闲着，这几天都在疯狂做题，为了把陪剛去产检那天的时间给补回来。他知道自己成绩这边不能出错，这才是当下能无阻碍拥有剛的唯一资本。  
产检这天，光一傻笑着在门口等剛，他已经快一周没见到自己的恋人了，又禁欲了这么久，心里渴得不行。  
“宝贝……今天就知道能不能……”光一语带下流地问着。  
“能不能什么？”剛红着脸轻轻打了他一下，“反正一切以医生为准！”  
“嘿嘿，知道的，嘿嘿……”光一一边甜笑着挨打，一边发动了车子。  
长濑在诊室看到小两口黏黏腻腻的样子，自己也笑了出来。  
他最开始以为剛是意外怀孕，以为光一是个不成熟的半大小子。  
经历了这些事以后，对两个人的看法和这段关系都有了改观。  
“最近有按时吃药没有？”长濑问着桌子对面的剛。  
“吃了，都有按时吃。”光一迫不及待地替剛回答着，仿佛剛多说一句话就会被累到。  
长濑假装板起脸：“是你怀孕还是他怀孕？谁怀孕谁回答！”  
剛忙不迭说着：“吃了吃了，快给我检查吧。”  
“要抽血了，你家那位要不要回避？”长濑想起上次光一看着针头的时候阻拦的样子，忍不住想要逗逗他。  
光一有些不好意思：“不用了，相信医生的水平。”却还是皱着眉毛微微攥着拳头看完剛被抽血的过程。  
“宝宝，疼不疼？”抽完血，光一一边摁着胶布，一边问着剛的感觉。  
“不疼……别皱眉头了，小心有皱纹。”剛一边柔声回应着，一边帮光一抚平额间。  
没过一会儿剛又被拉去做超声波，各项检查结束时已经是中午时分。  
这次检查的结果是超乎长濑想象的好，剛和孩子的身体状况都有超出预计的明显提升，剛体内的激素也达到了从前都没有过的平衡。如果孕期一直保持现阶段的状态，那么母体给胎儿提供充足养分是毫无问题的。  
长濑一点一点解读完厚厚的检查报告，剛欣喜地问他：“没了？情况就这些吗？”  
“没了，你还想要什么意外情况？”看着剛这样健康，长濑也很自豪，他甚至冥冥之中有一种感觉，剛肚子里的孩子是为了来拯救他的，自己当初劝剛堕胎实在是太莽撞了，而那个坚持生下小孩的剛又是如此的拥有一腔孤勇。  
“那可不可以……”剛说着，脸红了起来，这种问题是由自己问出来，实在是太难为情了。  
“可以，别玩高难度动作，别压肚子，最好是侧卧或者后入。”长濑的语气毫无情色成分，用科学客观的冷静态度说完了性爱指导，反而让两个人听着更害羞。  
“谢谢医生！谢谢医生！！”光一激动地说着，连拖带拽把剛快速带到停车场，打算开车回家。  
剛嗔怪他：“你猴急什么啊？！”  
光一兴奋得有些气喘：“让我吃一口吧，这阵子憋死我了……”


End file.
